Summer Daze- (IwaOi)
by saltishima
Summary: Actor AU. It's Oikawa's birthday, and Iwaizumi is trying to find the perfect present. A ring, perhaps? [Oneshot]


**_Guess who's back, back again? It's me! Woo! It's Oikawa's birthday today and I needed to do something._** ** _I was originally gonna do Yachi and Shimizu for this story but... Hey ho._** ** _This is an Actor AU, so yeah... Never done an AU before so don't judge._** ** _Please read._** ** _Warning: Language._**

All I have to do is find a present. One fucking present. It can't be that difficult, right?

Maybe not for most people, but for me, trekking round the shopping centre for the whole day is not what I want to be doing.

And the person I'm buying the gift for isn't the most co-operative person in the world.

Oikawa Tooru is the most famous Asian actor in the world. He started out as just a highschool theatre kid, but he was discovered during a school production of 'Grease'.

Since then, he's starred in the remake of The Little Mermaid, the Hollywood film adaptation of Rwby, Star Wars and of course, the modern day Grease. He's also had various roles in smaller, but still high-grossing movies.

But by far, his biggest film was the romantic blockbuster Summer Daze, that first premiered 3 years ago, and is now the 2nd highest grossing film of all time, after Titanic.

What people don't always know, is that the second biggest Asian Hollywood actor, Iwaizumi Hajime was also discovered in that very production of 'Grease'.

That he was also in Rwby, Star Wars and Grease.

That he also starred in Summer Daze, and became the 15th richest actor in the world.

But they definitely don't know Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been dating since the very film that made them a household name.

And now, I, Iwaizumi Hajime have to face my biggest challenge since learning all my lines for The Orange Dragon (which was 5 hours long).

I have to find the notoriously picky Oikawa Tooru a birthday present, preferably before the end of the day.

I get up half an hour before Tooru and make him a breakfast.

I crack an egg over a jug, violently stabbing it with a knife and watching the yellow yolk ooze into the plastic pitcher.

I pour way too much oil into the pan. People always assume Tooru is a health freak, that's why he's so toned and attractive, but he loves junk food and English Cooked Breakfasts.

He just works out a lot, and plays for a local volleyball team. In fact, he works out so much, he will usually get up at dawn to use our cycling machine before work, which is why I'm up so early.

I slap on some bacon and fry it til it's slightly burnt around the edges and the fat is curled up and crispy.

I place half a tin of beans, an egg, a piece of bacon and a sausage on his plate, which is on a tray Taht is also carrying a glass of pure orange juice.

I examine the tray as I walk across our apartment to our en-suite.

I knee the door open and see my boyfriend, lying on his side, drooling slightly.

His pale cocoa hair is sticking all over the place and his cheek has a deep red mark imprinted on it.

And the media and his fangirls portray him as so flawless.

I kiss his head lightly and he storage, groaning.

"Eh, Iwa-chan, stop," He giggles sleepily.

I sigh.

"Tooru, it's your birthday," I say bluntly. I've done this for more than a decade now.

Immediately, he sits up, grinning.

"Happy Birthday To Me, Happy Birthday To Me, Happy Birthday To The Beautiful Amazing Tooruuu-" He sings, before I shove a forkful of beans in his mouth.

"Eat up, long day ahead," I smile slightly.

"But Iwa-chan~" He protests. "It's my birthday!"

"No buts," I say sternly, scooping beans out of the can with a spoon.

He pouts, glancing at his phone camera and brushing his fringe out of his face.

We sit and eat in silence as I consider what on earth I could buy the bastard.

"I will have a little treat for you later," I mutter, smiling and walking out of the door, winking.

I grab my wallet, keys and Gucci Jacquard coat.

As I walk out the door I call "Get dressed for work, bastard!"

I jog down the stairs clicking the key to my mint green Ferrari.

I do up my seatbelt, and turn my volume knob to the highest possible, blasting We Will Rock You to the world.

I drive at max speed to the local shopping centre, on the outskirts of Hollywood, all the while scheming.

I haven't the vaguest idea. Maybe I could get him some hair products? The dude sure loves his hair.

As I drive along the palm tree lined roads, I think back to the filming of Summer Daze, where me and Tooru finally got together. I'd always had a crush on him, but I'd just assumed he was straight.

On the set of Summer Daze, I had to see Tooru kiss the beautiful actress Milly Sotherby a few too many times, and finally snapped and asked him out.

The actual movie is about a couple that meet every summer for 10 years, and in the last year, decide to.run off together or whatever. Cheesy.

There is one particular scene I'm remembering as I park the car and walk into the mall.

The main girl is about to fly to England or whatever, and the main dude wants to make sure he knows he's serious, so he hires a plane to skywrite a proposal. Her plane gets caught in the writing and almost crashes, but she lives and he gives her this million carat ring or something.

Tooru had always said he wanted his proposal to be skywriting, after that.

He seems to mention proposal a lot.

I stroll through the mall and stop at the De Beers jewelry shop. Something about the sun reflecting off the silver catches my eye.

I stare at the rings. There is one, a circular diamond, with 6 smaller diamonds that would suit Tooru perfectly.

I'm about to walk into the store when I get interrupted by some screaming girls.

"Oh. My. God!" They are chanting over and over, like members of a cult.

"It's Iwaizumi Hajime!"

"I am aware," I sigh, tapping my feet.

"C-can we have an autograph?" They ask. I can't even tell their faces apart anymore, there is always so many.

I love acting, don't get me wrong, especially with Tooru, but the fame sucks.

I quickly scribble my signature as they rant on.

"I love you and Oikawa in Summer Daze!" The squeal.

That's it, always Iwaizumi anand Oikawa, not just Iwaizumi.

And, I realize, as I watch the gaggle of shoppers walk away, I like it that way.

I walk into De Beers and approach the bored-but-professional store assistant.

He is around 30, sporting a mop of blonde hair and a fair amount of stubble. His name badge read 'Keishin'. As I near, I learn he reeks of smoke.

Completely reeks.

"Hi," I say, leaning against the glass counter. "I'd like that 'Circle of Life's ring in the window please."

He nods and fetches it from the display. I hear him mutter something along the lines of "Direct, I like it."

After I pay with my debit card, and he bags the small box up, he asks who the lucky woman is, probably staff protocol.

"His name is Oikawa Tooru," I reply, taking my bag, smirking. He looks shocked for a split second, then smiles and winks.

I glance back at him as I walk back to my car and I see he gestured zipping his lips.

I sit in my car and rest my head against the leather chair.

Only one thing left to do.

I drive home, firstly, and hide the ring in the toilet roll holder. He'll never see that.

Then, I dial an old friend's phone number. Last time I checked, he only lived a few miles away, with his husband, so hopefully he could do what I wanted.

I'd always gone to this much trouble for Tooru, as much as I hated, and still hate to admit it.

"Hi? Daichi?" I ask. "Hi, yeah, I have a request..."

"I'm back, Iwa-chan," Tooru songs as he walks through the door. I hide a smile.

"Go have a shower," I instruct him. His face falls. I bet he was expecting me half dressed on his bed or something.

"Shower," I insist. He reluctantly agreed, and I finish making the picnic.

I've already buttered and filled some sandwiches, and purchased sone sausage rolls, but I need to melt some chocolate for the strawberries.

Apparently, strawberries dipped in chocolate are the height of romance.

According to Summer Daze, at least. It was at a moonlight picnic the main protagonists had their first kiss, and after that scene Tooru and I had ours.

I'm done and packed just as he gets out the shower, fully dressed, a towel round his neck.

"Wait here," I demand, pointing at the sofa, and he obliges.

I have no idea what he's expecting.

I dress in a freshly-ironed pair of cargo pants, a brand new white t-shirt and a forest green leather jacket. There's no point dressing up around him, and this is about as smart as I get until suits are necessary.

I grab the ring and put it in my man bag.

Tooru is browsing his phone when I come back out of the bathroom.

"Oi, Tooru, get in my car," I say, throwing him my keys.

"Stop telling me what to do," he huffs, but follows my instructions nonetheless.

I grab the picnic basket and follow him closely, only to find him in the driver's seat.

"Get out," I growl, shoving him out of the car. Sheepishly, he gets into the driver's seat and rests his feet on the picnic basket.

It is only a few minutes drive to the field I planned to take him, but it feels like an eternity.

"Where are we going?"

"Are we there yet?"

"What are we doing?"

"Is it a party?"

"When are we gonna be there?"

"Is it far?"

"What is it gonna be~~?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

We do get there eventually, though, and as I spread the picnic blanket, I actually begin to feel nervous.

There is no way he'd say no... right?

We munch through the savoury components like we are are cats, and sausage rolls are salmon.

Tooru's reaction when he notices the strawberries and chocolate is priceless. Honestly, I don't see why they are so popular on dates, but if Tooru likes it.

He begins to stuff them in his mouth, which is definitely unromantic, but hey.

"You look like a slug," I inform him. Chocolate is dripping down his chin.

"You are so charming, Iwa-chan," He remarks sarcastically.

I lean in and slowly lick the chocolate off his chin, and he pulls me in for a slow kiss.

He tastes sweet, of the chocolate, and I can't help but sample some more.

When we eventually break apart, the chocolate has almost set, but it's melted enough for me to feed Tooru a few covered strawberries.

He licks my fingers clean and pulls me into another deep kiss.

After a while, I feel a small buzz against my thigh, indicating the plane is around 2 minutes away.

I break apart from him, his head in my hands. His hair is plastered against is sweaty forehead.

"You look like a slug," I remind him, pecking his head lightly.

" You already said that," he giggles.

I look him directly in the eye, and for the first time in our relationship, I'm nervous.

I have no idea what is going to happen next.

"Tooru," I whisper. "I love you."

I hear a soaring noise, and look up at the pink-red sky. Tooru does the same, clasping my hand tightly.

Slowly but surely, the plane and the words appear, and slowly but surely, Tooru reads them, out loud.

"Will. You. Marry. Me?" He croaks.

"Well, that's what I'm asking," I smile, displaying the ring.

"Skywriting..."

"Um, Tooru?"

"It's just like..."

"Tooru, will you marry me?"

Gradually, he turns round to face me, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He nods.

"Yes."

 ** _Thanks for reading all the way! I love you!_**

 ** _Though probably not as much as Iwaizumi loves Oikawa._**

 ** _As always, please Favourite, Follow (If you liked of course, no pressure) and review of you have an opinion!_**

 ** _Anything is appreciated!_**

 ** _Aaand requests are always open, give me something to write, I'll most likely do it._**

 ** _Tryna get out there, y'know._**

 ** _Also, if you wanna chat, my DMs are very much open._**

 ** _Also this is irrelevant but ANOTHER STORY ANOTHER STORY THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR OIKAWA!!_**

 ** _Or me._**


End file.
